Apprécier la vie
by dragon tears1
Summary: FINI Harry Potter,30, va faire la connaissance d'une jeune fille de 14 ans qui changera sa vie a jamais.Bizare comment une ado,va apprendre a un adulte a Apprécier la vie....
1. ou tout a commencer

Prologue.  
  
Tout a commencer le premier jour de juin.Je me souviendrai a jamais de cette journée,qui a changer ma vie ,a jamais.Me souviendrai comment une fille de 14 ans ,a su m'apprendre a apprécier la vie.De vivre.D'arrêter de vivre dans le passer mais dans le présent.Mon histoire,commence le Vendredi premier juin..  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
J'avais inviter Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger a déjeuner ce jour la.Enfin, Hermione Weasley.et oui,Ron et Hermione étais marié depuis 20 ans maintenant.Ce ne fut une surprise pour personne.Ils pouvaient s'engueuler tant qu'ils le voulaient,tout le monde voyait dans leurs yeux qu'ils aimaient cela.  
  
Aujourd'hui, ils s'engueulait toujours certes, mais avait, 9 enfants roux.Des Ronald et Hermione juniors!Je sourit a cette penser.La penser que mon meilleur ami, c'était trouver quelqu'un,avait eu des mini-lui.  
  
Alors que moi, le célèbre Harry Potter, n'avait rien.N'avait ni femme,ni enfant.Bien sure que j'ai déjà aimer une fille.Je l'ai aimer aveuglément pendant trois ans.Et quand j'ai eu seize ans,j'ai sorti avec elle.La nuit ou nous avions fait l'amour,fut la plus belle journée de ma vie.Jusqu'au jour ou elle me trahie.Elle partie,en me disant qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre.Si seulement elle avait su combien elle m'avait briser le c?ur.  
  
Alors aujourd'hui je suis célibataire.Et j'ai trente ans.Et j'ai toujours mal.Mal d'amour , mal de la vie.Mais mes deux amis et leurs enfants me font presque oublier tout sa.  
  
Quand ils partirent , dans l'après-midi,c'est la que tout me rattrape.Ron ma toujours envier,parce que j'était connu.S'il savait combien j'aurait donner pour être a sa place..  
  
Je m'assoit dans mon sofa et pense a la vie que j'aurait eu,si Voldemort n'aurait pas exister.Je n'ai pas réussi a le tuer quand j'avais 17 ans.Je n'ai pas voulu.Après tout je vit seulement pour le vaincre,alors si je le tue,que vais-je devenir??  
  
**soupir**  
  
La sonnerie de la sonnette me sorti de mes rêveries .Alors je me lève en titubant.J'ouvre la porte et le soleil me frappe en plein visage.Un homme petit et chauve se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
-Euh ..Je peux vous aider? Dis-je.  
  
-Vous êtes bien monsieur Harry Potter ? dit il.  
  
-Oui..  
  
-Parfait!Je dois prendre un échantillon de votre sang.  
  
- Pardon ?? Ayoye !!  
  
Un aiguille s'était planter dans mon bras et me prenait du sang.Quand elle eu terminer,elle retourna vers l'homme,qui la prit.  
  
-Ne partez pas, je reviens.  
  
Il courut jusqu'à son auto, rentra a l'intérieur.J'entendit un - Ayoye!!Ça va pas la tête?? - Puis le vit revenir en courant a nouveau,sourire au lèvres.  
  
-Désoler de vous avoir fait attendre, monsieur Potter.Mais vous rappelez vous de Hilary Mirtado?  
  
-Bien sure que je m'en souviens!  
  
Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ??C'était la seule que j'ai jamais aimer et qui ma trahi par la suite, m'arrachant le c?ur.  
  
-Elle est décédé, il y a 5 mois presque et elle vous a laisser.. enfin.. quelque chose qui vous reviens de droit!  
  
-Vraiment ??Et.qu'est ce?  
  
-Petite ??Allez viens, viens n'ais pas peur.  
  
-Je suis pas un bébé vous savez! Dit une voie de jeune fille.  
  
Elle arriva sur le pas de la porte et Harry arrêta presque de respirer.Cette jeune fille.c'était lui au féminin!!Des cheveux noirs jais,mais eux ils étaient droit par contre,des yeux vers émeraude.Elle n'était pas si grande mais dans la normal.Par contre ,elle était extrêmement maigre.Elle n'avait pas de lunette.Elle le regardait avec un air de défi.  
  
-Monsieur Potter, Je vous présente votre fille. Swan Potter.Donc ses chose sont dans ses poche,et moi je dois y aller! Au revoir . .  
  
Et l'homme parti,laissant Harry et Swan,dans le pas de la porte se regardant,un pensant que c'était un miracle et l'autre pensant qu'elle le détestait plus que tout.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Voila!!Dite si vous avez aimer!!Vous en faite pas si c court,ce nest que le commencement!!!!  
  
REVIEW!! 


	2. Le temps qu'il faudra

**ATTENTION,ATTENTION!Ron et hermione sont marier depuis 10 ans!!J'ai faite une grosse erreur et je remercie tous ceux qui me l'ont dit!!MERCI BEAUCOUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Père et fille.  
  
-Eh, bien rentre. Dit Harry.  
  
Elle rentra et regarda au alentour.Elle avait l'air fasciné.Il l'invita a venir s'assir dans un fauteuil.  
  
-Alors, dit-il,tu as quel ages?  
  
-14 ans. Dit-elle.  
  
  
  
-Euh.a qu'elle école vas tu? Poudlard? Beauxbâton?  
  
Elle détourna les yeux.  
  
-Aucune école de sorcier. Répondit t-elle.  
  
-Hein?  
  
Elle se tourna vers lui avec de la rage dans ses yeux.  
  
-Je n'ai aucun pouvoir magique moi!  
  
Harry resta bouche - bée. Hilary avait été une moldue, mais sa fille avait hérité des moldu?? Aucun pouvoir.  
  
-Oh. Désoler.  
  
-Ouais.comme si sa te dérangeais pas, toi non plus.murmura t-elle.  
  
-quoi?  
  
-Rien.J'Peut voir ma chambre??  
  
-Euh..oui,oui. Faut que je t'en trouve une avant.  
  
Harry marcha au deuxième étage de sa maison.Il ouvrit une porte qui révéla une chambre somptueuse. Les murs était d'une couleur or mystérieux.Le lit pouvait faire rentrer au moins trois personnes.Et la chambre était assez grande pour faire rentrer 30 personne au moins, si pas plus!  
  
Swan marcha a l'intérieur de sa chambre.Elle avait la bouche et les yeux grands ouvert.  
  
-Wow. Fit elle ébahi.  
  
Harry s'avança a coter d'elle.  
  
-Alors.ça te plaît?  
  
Elle le regarda comme si il était fou.  
  
-Si sa me plaît? Dit-elle incrédule.Mais bien sur!!C'est génial!Bien meilleur que le gren..  
  
Mais elle étouffa sa phrase en arrêtant net.Elle regarda Harry avec de la peur dans les yeux.Comme si il allait lui sauter dessus et se mettre a lui arracher les yeux.  
  
-Dans le quoi? Dit Harry.  
  
-Rien,rien du tout!dit elle précipitament .Euh.je peut serrer mes choses?  
  
-Oh,oui! Bien entendu.  
  
Harry sorti,laissant Swan se préparé.Il ne la connaissait pas beaucoup mais déjà, il savait qu'elle allait changer sa vie a jamais et il l'aimait déjà.  
  
pensa t-il.  
  
Le soir vint et Harry alla voire sa fille.Il cogna a la porte de sa chambre.  
  
-Ouais??dit-elle.  
  
-Sort on mange.dit-il.  
  
Il parti s'installer a la table a manger.Swan arriva et regarda la table pleine de nourriture.  
  
-Assis toi.dit Harry.  
  
Elle s'assit,mais Harry avait bien vu qu'elle avait hésiter.Il se servit a manger et mangea.Il regarda Swan et vit qu'elle le regardait,l'eau a la bouche.  
  
-Mange allez. -J'aimerais bien.dit elle.  
  
-Ben vas-y.C'est pas juste pour moi toute cette nourriture.  
  
-Hilary disait que manger 1 fois par jour était assez et que si on mangeait plus on mourrait.  
  
Harry était bouche - bée.  
  
-Tu mangeais combien de fois par jour avec ta mère?  
  
-C'EST PAS MA MÈRE!!!cria Swan.  
  
-Ok,ok.Alors réponds au moins a la question de ton père.  
  
Elle le regarda avec prudence hésitation.Harry trouvait qu'elle était très prudente et hésitante pour une fille de son âge.  
  
''Un père. J'en ai jamais eu.pensa Swan. Enfin si mais on peu pas appeler quelqu'un comme ce Malefoy un père.Pas après ce qu'il ma fait.Mais lui il a l'air gentil et.il me ressembe.''  
  
-C'est quoi ton nom ?demanda t-elle.  
  
Harry avait été surprit par la question mais y répondit quand même.  
  
-Harry James Potter.  
  
''Harry Potter!!C'est l'homme que Hilary détestait temps. Mais alors!Il est vraiment mon père! Tous ces marmonages..maintenant que je le voit en personne ,sa a un sens.  
  
-Maintenant que j'ai répondu a ta question,tu répond a la mienne! Dit Harry.  
  
-Une fois par jour.  
  
-Hein?Un fois par jour quoi?  
  
-Je mangeais une demi-assiette par jour et une seule fois.Le midi.  
  
Cette fois Harry avait la bouche grande ouverte.1 fois par jour ???Hilary n'était pas humaine ou quoi ??Sa expliquait pourquoi Swan était si maigre par contre.  
  
-Eh bien chez moi, tu as le droit de manger comme bon te semble.Sa veut dire quand tu le voudras.lui dit-il.  
  
-Vraiment ?dit-elle.  
  
-Oui.Maintenant mange!  
  
Elle regarda les plats en avant d'elle.Ils avaient l'air vraiment bon.Elle jeta un regard a Harry et vit qu'il attendait.Alors,pour ne pas décevoir son nouveau père,elle se servit d'un peu de tout.Elle goûta a du poulet,qu'elle trouva excellent.Et elle mangea tout dans son assiette et en reprit deux fois.  
  
Harry sourit.Il y avait quelque chose de sombre a propos de Swan.Quelque chose devait sûrement l'avoir rendu ainsi,et même si il voulait savoir quoi,il lui laisserait du temps.  
  
Le temps qu'il faut pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance. Le temps qu'il faut pour qu'elle se sente bien. Le temps qu'il faut pour qu'elle lui dise tout.  
  
Et le temps qu'il faudra,pour qu'elle puisse l'appeler,  
  
Papa.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
VOILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
REVIEW!! 


	3. Un party sanglant

Elle ma encore fait mal,  
  
Elle ma brûler hier soir..  
  
J'était en présence de cet homme qui ma accueilli.  
  
Qui se dit être mon père.  
  
Il est très gentil,c'est vrai,  
  
Il ne ma pas encore toucher.  
  
Je voudrais tellement lui faire confiance.  
  
Mais la confiance ,je n'en ai plus pour personne.  
  
A cause de.de.cette femme.de cet homme.  
  
De ce qu'il mon fait, du mal qu'il mon fait.  
  
Pour m'avoir obliger a avoir mal a toute les fois..  
  
J'en ai assé.  
  
Je ne veut plus avoir mal..je veut seulement être aimer.  
  
1 mois avait passer depuis que Swan habitait avec Harry.Lui,l'adorait ,même si elle était quelque fois très froide,mais elle pouvait être très chaleureuse aussi.Elle avait un lourd passer,sa il le savait ,mais il ne savait pas quoi.  
  
Aujourd'hui,il voulait la présenter a tout les gens qu'il aimait.Mais il devait savoir si elle le voulait, pour ne pas lui faire peur..  
  
Alors il cogna a sa porte,il entendit un tiroir se fermer très vite et elle ouvrit la porte,elle avait prit du poids, elle mangeait a sa faim maintenant.  
  
-Quoi? Dit elle pas trop froidement.  
  
-Je voulais savoir si sa te dérangeais si je te présentait a ma famille.dit il.  
  
-Non,pas vraiment.  
  
-Bien!dit il heureux.Alors prépare toi ils arrivent!  
  
-MAINTENANT????  
  
-Ouais!  
  
Elle lui claqua la porte au nez et alla se préparer.Il sourit et fit le dîner . Un peu plus tard elle entra dans la cuisine et s'assit a table.Elle se regarda les pieds.  
  
-Nerveuse? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Ouais..dit elle.  
  
  
  
Dans un pouf Sirius entra et alla tout de suite prendre Harry dans ses bras.  
  
-Alors ,mon vieux, ou elle est? Demanda t-il.  
  
Harry mentionna la table.Sirius s'approcha de Swan.  
  
-Salut!!dit il.Wow!Tu ressemble vraiment a ton père!!  
  
Elle le regarda.Visage fermé, ne disant rien de ses émotions.  
  
-Euh....dit Sirius.  
  
-Swan voici Sirius mon parrain, Sirius ma fille Swan.dit Harry pour rompre le silence.  
  
Tout le monde arriva et c'était la même histoire a chaque fois. Alors les gens dinerent et parlèrent ensemble dans le salon pendant que Swan était toujours a la table.Harry s'approcha d'elle.  
  
-Viens leurs parler..ils sont la pour te voir tu sais.dit il.  
  
-Sa na pas l'air de les préoccupé en tout cas.dit elle froidement, signe qu'elle n'était pas de bonne humeur.  
  
-Et bien.il manque toujours quelqu'un.mais fait effort d'accord.Viens avec moi dans le salon au moins.  
  
-ok.  
  
Elle se leva mais resta litéralement en arrière de Harry.Il s'assit sur un fauteuil et elle s'assit a côté de lui.  
  
-Alors tu as qu'elle âge Swan? Demanda Remus.  
  
-14 ans.dit elle.  
  
-C'est quand ta fête? Demanda Ronald Weasley.  
  
-31 juillet.  
  
-Heyyyyyy! Comme Harry! Quelle coincidence!!dit Sirius.  
  
-Hu hu.  
  
Dans un autre pouf Albus Dumbledore arriva.  
  
-Désoler de mon retard. Dit il. Nous avons trouver une réunion de mange mort non loin d'ici Harry.  
  
Tous regardèrent le vieil homme,mais Swan semblait inconfortable, ce qui n'échappa pas au vieil homme.  
  
-AAAAaaaaaaa..tu doit être la petite Swan.  
  
Elle fit oui de la tête.  
  
-Bien..très bien.dit il.  
  
Les conversation reprirent de nouveau et Swan se leva.  
  
-Ou va tu? Dit Harry.  
  
-Au toilette.dit elle.  
  
-ok.  
  
Elle partie doucement,se retenant de courir.Elle monta les marches avec nervosité.Dumbledore la regardait tout le temps.Et il savait que cette jeune fille , n'aurait pas la vie facile ,elle non plus.Elle cachait quelque chose de dangereux,qu'il devait découvrir avant que sa ne la tue..  
  
Swan ferma la porte des toilettes et barra la porte.Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Ils savaient qu'elle était ici,ils le savaient.Il allait venir la chercher..elle secoua la tête et s'aspergea la figure d'eau se l'essuya et fit un pas vers la porte.  
  
Mais dès que son pas fut terminer,un main venant de nulle part lui couvra la bouche et une main l'empêcha de bouger.Elle entendit un rire qu'elle connaissait trop bien.Elle regarda dans le miroir pour voir Drago Malefoy qui la retenait.  
  
-Je t'ai retrouver on dirait.dit il.  
  
Elle ne devait pas pleurer,pas devant lui.Elle devait être forte..  
  
En bas tout le monde était parti sauf Dumbledore,Sirius et Remus.  
  
Harry soupira et se laissa tomber dans une chaise.  
  
-Désoler.dit il.  
  
-Pourquoi? Dit Remus.  
  
-Pour Swan..Elle ..elle me cache quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi.  
  
-Et comment tu sais sa?demanda Sirus.  
  
-Aucune idée.dit Harry.  
  
-Tu le sens Harry ,dit Dumbledore,car elle est ta fille,ta seule et unique.Et qu'un lien puissant est en train de se former entre vous.  
  
En haut.  
  
-Tu vas crier ?  
  
Elle fit non de la tête.Il la lâcha.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux ?demanda t-elle.  
  
-Moi? Oh mais se n'est pas moi qui te veut.  
  
-Il me veux ?demanda t-elle.  
  
-Oui,et maintenant.  
  
-Je ne peut pas!  
  
-Tu ne veut pas tu veut dire.  
  
-J'ai pas dit sa!  
  
-MENSONGE!!!!!!!!cria t-il.  
  
Il la prit par les cheveux et la lança contre la fenêtre ,elle cria de douleur.  
  
En bas.  
  
-MENSONGES!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Entendirent-ils crier dans haut.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que.commenca Sirius.  
  
Ils entendirent de la glace se briser et un crie de douleur.  
  
-SWAN!cria Harry en sautant par-dessus le sofa.Il monta le escaliers le plus vite possible et frappa a la porte.Il entendait crier,Alors lui ,Remus et Sirius la défoncèrent.  
  
Tout ce qu'ils virent en entrant,était quelqu'un qui transplanait et un tas de Sang qui s'appelait Swan..  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Finiiiiiiiiiiiiiii review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 


	4. Souvenir

Souvenirs.  
  
-Alors mon bébé,bien dormi??  
  
-Swan je te présente ton nouveau père,Drago Malefoy.  
  
-Espèce d'enfant a la noix!Regarde ce que tu a encore fait!!  
  
-Je vous jure monsieur je n'ai pas fait exprès!!  
  
-tu va avoir une bonne fessez pour ca!  
  
Il faisait chaud,très chaud.Tout était noir.Elle ouvrir les yeux et vis des figures pencher sur elle,elle ferma les yeux de nouveau.  
  
-Comment va-t-elle?  
  
-Mieux ,je l'espère en tout cas.  
  
-Non je vous en prit pas encore!!Mère je vous en prit!  
  
-Tu ne me d'ésobéira plus jeune fille!Crucio!  
  
-Lâchez moi!J'en ai assez cette fois!Foutez moi la paix!Imbécile!  
  
-TU OSE ME TRAITEZ D'IMBÉCILE?CRUCIO 2X!  
  
Chaud,il faisait trop chaud..  
  
-Swan boit je t'en prit. -TU N'EST QU'UNE ENFANT GÂTEZ!  
  
-Je t'en prit Swan ouvre les yeux.  
  
-TU EST BIEN COMME TON PÈRE!QU'UNE IDIOTE!  
  
-revient Swan..j'ai besoin de toi...  
  
*******  
  
Elle entendait des chants d'oiseaux de loin, elle ouvrir les yeux tout doucement.Elle regarda dans les alentours.Elle était dans sa chambre de petite fille quand elle avait 5 ans.  
  
Sa mère lui lisait une histoire.  
  
-Et le prince sauva la princesse.Fini Hilary.  
  
-Est-ce qu'il vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant? Demanda une petite fille de 5 ans.  
  
-Oh oui!Et maintenant c'est l'heure d'aller te coucher!  
  
-Oh maman!Encore 5 minute?  
  
-Non.  
  
-3 minute?  
  
-Non.  
  
-1 minutes alors?  
  
Hilary se pencha et embrassa sa fille sur le front.  
  
-Bonne nuit.  
  
-Maman?  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Il est ou mon papa a moi?  
  
Hilary se tourna vers sa fille avec de la tristesse dans les yeux.  
  
-Ton papa..est en voyage.  
  
-Est-ce qu'il va revenir?  
  
-Je ne crois pas bébé,maintenant dors.  
  
*******  
  
Elle avait 10 ans.Sa mère avait changer depuis que cette homme était arriver.Cet homme au cheveux blond,au yeux bleu.Elle en avait assez de ce soumette a tout ses petit caprices, et aujourd'hui,elle n'allait pas lui obéir..  
  
-SWAN!cria t-il.APPORTE MOI UNE BIÈRRE AU BEURRE!  
  
-Non!  
  
Elle l'entendit se lever et le vit arriver dans sa chambre.  
  
-Qu'est que tu as dit?  
  
-J'ai dit .NON!Va la chercher toi-même ta bière!Espèce d'ivrogne!  
  
-Va me la chercher!  
  
-NON! -Tu ne me d'ésoéira plus jeune fille!CRUCIO!  
  
Douleur elle ne ressentait plus que de la douleur.Comme des millier de couteau qui s'enfon¸ait dans son corps.  
  
********  
  
Elle avait douze ans et il l'emmenait quelque part.  
  
-Ou on va?demanda t-elle.  
  
-Ta gueule et avance.  
  
Il cogna a une porte,on les fit entrer et ils entrèrent dans une autre pièce.L,homme était assis dans un fauteuil et il se retourna ,elle cria de peur..  
  
-Ce soir tu sera des notres pour toujours.lu dit il froidement.  
  
Et elle vit ses yeux jaunes globuleux..  
  
**********  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!cria Swan sans se réveiller.  
  
-SIRIUS RETIENT LA!cria Harry  
  
Sirius retint les bras de Swan du mieux qu'il put.  
  
-ON DOIT FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE POUR LA RÉVEILLER OU ELLE VA SE BLESSER!REMUS TA PAS UNE IDÉE?cria Harry  
  
Remus avait l'air songeur. Il sentait quelque chose dans l'air de pas normal.Son rêve n'était pas normal.Il sorti de la chambre et revint quelque minutes plus tard avec une chaudière d'eau froide.Il lui versa sur la tête et elle arrêta tout de suite de crier.Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir doucement et ils se retournèrent.  
  
-Professeur Dumbledore!dit Harry.Bonjour!.  
  
-Elle n'est toujours pas réveiller a ce que je vois.  
  
-Non.Elle vient de nous faire une autre crise.Assoyez vous je vous en prit.  
  
Ils discutèrent dans la pièce des heures.Ils furent intérrompu par Remus.  
  
-Silence.dit il.  
  
-Quoi?dit Sirius.  
  
-Silence.  
  
Ils entendait gémire.Instinctivement Harry se retrouva au chevet de Swan.  
  
-C'est Swan.dit il.  
  
-Oh dieu pas une autre crise!dit Sirius.  
  
-Regarder.dit Remus.Elle se tient le bras..  
  
Dumbledore s'avança.Effectivement,elle se tenait le bras droit.Elle avait l'air d'avoir mal.  
  
-On regarde?demanda Sirius.  
  
-Je sais pas..dit Harry. Tout le monde se tournèrent vers Dumbledore.  
  
-Remus,dit il.Relève sa manche.  
  
Remus acquiesta et doucement enleva son bras et releva sa manche.Tous crièrent de surprise.  
  
Dans la peau de cette enfant de 14 ans,elle brillait belle et bien vrai ,la marque des ténèbres..  
  
***************************************  
  
voilaaaaaaaaaaa dite si vous aimer!  
  
reviewwwwwwwwwwww 


	5. L'histoire de Swan

L'histoire de Swan  
  
-Tiens Harry,dit Sirius,bois une bonne Bièrre-au-Beurre.  
  
Harry prit la boisson offerte mais ne la but pas.Il la regardait,tout simplement,perdu dans ses pensées.Swan ne c'était toujours pas réveiller.  
  
Il connaissait maintenant ce qu'elle lui cachait.Elle était une mangemort.Elle était son ennemi.Sa seule et unique fille était son ennemi.  
  
Juste y penser lui faisait mal.Il se sentait trahi.Trahi par .. Hilary. Mais,évidement , ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était trahi par elle.  
  
Il n'était pas fâcher contre Swan.Non. Il ne lui en voulait pas.Tout ce qu'il voulait ,c'est qu'elle se réveiller et lui explique tout.Son passé,ce qu'elle a vécu.  
  
Son histoire en fin de compte.  
  
Il regarda Sirius qui faisait mille pas en jurant.Puis la porte s'ouvrit et Remus en sorti.  
  
-Elle est réveiller et prête a tout vous expliquer.dit il.  
  
Sirius se lança littéralement dans la pièce, il s'était prit d'affection pour elle,comme il avait fait pour lui.  
  
Harry hésita avant d'entrer.Pourrait-il la regarder face a face?Il respira et entra.Il arrêta tout de suite en face du petit lit.  
  
Swan faisait vraiment pitier.Elle avait une blessure a la joue et a l'?il ,elle était très pale et elle regardait les couverture qui la recouvrait a partir de la taille.Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui,son c?ur se serra.Il y lisait la peur,la crainte.  
  
-Raconte nous Swan. Dit Dumbledore.  
  
Elle les regarda tour a tour,mais son regard arrêta sur son père.Elle prit une grande respiration et se lança dans son récit.  
  
-Je sais pas vraiment par ou vous voulez que je commence.dit elle, incomfortable.  
  
-Comment était ta mère?dit il.  
  
-Ben.Elle était ben correcte avant que..que Malefoy arrive dans sa vie..  
  
-Malefoy???dit Sirius. Drago Malefoy a été ton..père?  
  
-Ouais.  
  
-Que c'est -il passer pour qu'elle change ainsi?dit Remus.  
  
-Je crois qu'il la manipulait.C,est vrai quoi!Elle a été seule pendant si longtemps.Enfin bref.Il est arriver et tout a changer.Elle est devenu méchante,cruelle et froide.  
  
-Il la modeler a son goût on dirait..murmura Sirius.Remus lui lança un regard.  
  
-Lui,je le voyais bien même si je n'avais que 5 ans,ne m'aimait pas du tout.Quand j'ai eu 7 ans tout a empiré.J'ai été obliger de servir c'est moindre caprice ou il me battait.Il trouvait toujours une raison pour me battre de toute façon.  
  
-L'espèce de...commenca Sirius.  
  
-TA GUEULE SIRIUS ON VEUT ÉCOUTER!cria Remus.  
  
-Oh,ça va,ça va!  
  
-Quand j'ai eu 12 ans je crois ,il ma amener voir Voldemort et j'ai reçu la marque.Mais quand j'ai eu 13 ans.J'en ai eu assez et je me suis rebeller contre lui.J'en ai eu assez de l'endurer et je lui ai tout cracher au visage.Mais j'ai du payer de mon acte.Regarder.  
  
Elle releva son jeans et leur montra une grosse cicatrice sur sa jambe.  
  
-Il ma lancer le Crucio sur moi.Alors quand j'ai été rétablie,je me suis enfuie.Ma il ma retrouver et il ma lancer le Crucio 2x.Et puis il a tuer ma mère et me voila.  
  
Quand elle eu terminer personne ne parla pendant un long moment.Swan regarda ses mains et puis son père.  
  
-Papa.  
  
Harry releva la tête et la regarda.C'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait papa.  
  
-Je suis vraiment désoler!(elle pleurait maintenant).Tu .tu est la première personne depuis bien longtemps qui a été gentil avec moi..Je sais que tu dois me détester maintenant que tu a vue cette maudite marque!Ce n'est pas moi qui as décider d'avoir ca!J'ai pas décider de venir au monde moi!Je suis désoler..Allume la radio..tu vas voir ma chanson..la chanson de ma triste vie.  
  
Sirius se leva,fit play et la chanson joua :  
  
J'ai pas demander a v'nir au monde,  
  
J'veut pas n'ont plus rester dans l'ombre,  
  
J'ai pos choisi celui que j'aime,  
  
J'veut pos n'on plus cacher ma peine,  
  
Je suis pendu a tes lèvres,  
  
J'entend la porte qui se referme,  
  
J'éteins le soleil qui se lève,  
  
Ta jamais su calmer ma fièvre,  
  
Ta jamais pu lever les poings,  
  
Pourtant je pleure toute les nuits,  
  
Cette blessure la je l'ai guérie,  
  
J'ai l'impression que sa va trop loin.  
  
-Refrain2-  
  
J'ai du combattre mes envie.. Et faire semblant d'aimer la vie.. Mais aujourd'hui,cet a mon tour, De pousser la porte et d'voir le jour. De reconnaître qui je suis. Et faire la paix avec l'amour.  
  
J'ai peur de te voir et du noir.. Le noir qui loge le désespoir, Celui la même qui ma poursuit, Et qui me plonge dans l'oublie.. J'ai pos d'mander a V'nir au monde, J'veux pos non plus rester dans l'ombre J'ai pos choisi celui que j'aime, Qui ne faut qu'un avec ma peine.  
  
-Refrain-  
  
J'ai du combattre mes envies. Et semblant d'aimer la vie.. Mais aujourd'hui c'est a mon tour, De pousser la porte et voir le jour.. De reconnaître qui je suis. Et faire la paix avec l'amour.  
  
-Désoler..  
  
Harry regarda Swan,la devant lui,pleurant sûrement pour la première fois,toute les larmes de son corps.Sa fille,sa propre fille lui demandait pardon.Il se leva ,contourna le lit.Swan leva les yeux,prête de recevoir un coups,mais a sa grande surprise,Harry avait les larmes au yeux se pencha et la serra tendrement dans ses bras.Elle ne répondit pas au début,trop stupéfaite.Mais peu a peu,l'amour ,la tendresse et la chaleur de cette caresse ,la gagna et le serra a son tour.  
  
-Jamais..murmura Harry,jamais je n'aurais honte de toi.Jamais je ne cesserai de t'aimer.  
  
Elle avait réussi.Elle avait finalement fait la paix avec l'amour.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
TADAMM!dsl si c'était long ,probleme d'ordi!!  
  
J'ai une bonne nouvelle!!J'AI POSTER UNE AUTE FIC! A s'apelle l'interdit!Pis elle est originale en chien je trouve!  
  
James c'est un vampire. Lily une humaine.  
  
La race de James na pas le doit de tomber amoureuse se celle de Lily.Ce serait un sacrilège.  
  
Mais Lily et James vont défier,l'interdit.  
  
Aller la lire !!!  
  
REVIEWWWWWWW! 


	6. Un fête du tonerre et un père amoureux

La plus belle fête de sa triste vie.  
  
-chut!Silence vous allez la réveiller! Murmura Harry.  
  
-Harry,il est 8 heure du matin!Si elle a des gênes de ton père ,elle doit dormir a poing fermé!dit Sirius frustré.  
  
Ils entendirent marmonné dans la chambre de Swan.Tous les regard se tournèrent vers Sirius.  
  
-ah d'accord sa va !Je me suis trompé je l'avoue!  
  
Aujourd'hui était le 31 juillet.La fête d'Harry et Swan.Mais Harry voulait fêter sa fille,elle allait avoir 15 ans!Alors lui,Sirius,Remus et Ronald (ron) installait les décoration pendant qu'Hermione et madame Weasley faisait la bouffe.Monsieur Weasley gardait leur enfant.  
  
-On la mais ou cette banderole?dit Ron.  
  
-Laquelle?dit Sirius.  
  
-Comment sa laquelle? Y'a a juste une! Dit Remus.  
  
-Euh..aaaaa oui c'est vrai! Dit Sirius clairement embarassé.  
  
-Qu'est ta fait encore Patmol? Dit Remus.  
  
-Euh..j'ai trafiquer des banderole!Héhéhéhé.  
  
Harry rie de bon c?ur.  
  
-On est la depuis seulement 1 heure et ta déjà fait 4 connerie!  
  
-Pfffffff! Quand j'étais jeune en 1 heure j'en faisait 20! Dit Sirius fièrement.  
  
-Tu te ramolie on dirait!dit Remus amusé.  
  
Sirius grogna en réponse,ce qui fit rire tout le monde.  
  
A 9 heure les gens commencèrent a arriver silencieusement,car Swan dormait encore.  
  
-DEHORSSSSSSS !cria une voie(et quand dit crier,c'est crier)DEHORSSSSS TOUT DE SUITE!!!!  
  
Harry se retourna et évita une assiette.Il regarda de nouveau et vit Sirius courir comme si le diable était a ses trousse.Ce n'était pas le diable,mais Hermione.Ce qui ,selon Ron,était dix fois pire. -JE VAIS T'EN FAIRE MOI GOÛTER A MA CUISINE ET ME DIRE QU'ELLE EST POCHE!  
  
-Chérie...dit Ron.  
  
Sirius c'était cacher derrière lui en riant comme un malade.  
  
-ET ENSUITE NOUS LANCER DES BOMBABOUSSE! ET TU RIES ?????COMMENT OSE TU!!!  
  
Elle leva la casserole pour frapper.  
  
-HERMIONE JE SUIS JUSTE DEVANT!!!cria Ron les yeux agrandi par la surprise et ..enfin la peur!! =)  
  
Elle allait abattre sa casserole sur la tête des deux homme quand un voie dit :  
  
-J'ai louper un épisode?  
  
Tout le monde se tourna pour voir Swan,habiller les regarder avec un air d'incrédulité.Personne ne parla et Sirius coupa le silence.  
  
-BONNE FÊTE!cria t-il.OUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Il venait de voir la casserole de près.Il se mit a courir partout,Hermione a ses trousses.Tout le monde rirent sans exception.  
  
-Ou sont les jumeau et Ginny? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Ils ont du travail ,ils vont être en retard.dit Arthur Weasley.  
  
Quelque heure plus tard George arriva avec sa femme enceinte et sa fille de 4 ans ,rousse.  
  
-Harry!dit il.Je te présente ma femme,Stéphanie Wizbiz.  
  
-Wizbiz? Dit Harry  
  
-C'est la fille du propriétaire de chocolat!(..)Enceinte de sept mois!  
  
-enchanté.  
  
-Moi aussi!!!!  
  
-Et elle,dit george,sa ma fille Claudia.  
  
-Bonjour toi.  
  
La petite fille le regarda et sans prévenir lui cracha dans la figure.Harry ferma les yeux et Swan ria.  
  
-Oups!désoler Harry!Je ne sais vraiment pas d'où elle tient ses gênes la! Ensuite se fut Fred.Il arriva avec..une fille au cheveux roux.Et des yeux..violet.Et trois enfants.  
  
-Harry ma blonde allie.Mes deux fils, Jésus et Christ et ma fille marie.  
  
-Jésus et Christ???  
  
-ouais! Dans la famille a Allie ,ils sont très croyants.  
  
-Ah.  
  
  
  
Tout le monde était dans le salon et avais du plaisir. Puis Ginny arriva.  
  
-Désoler d'être en retard!dit elle.  
  
Harry la regarda bouche-bée.Elle avait les cheveux long a la taille,elle portait une robe d'été et ses yeux bleu étincellait.Swan regarda son père qui avait la bouche ouverte.Elle sourit et lui ferma la bouche en disant :  
  
-Ferme ta bouche les bibittes vont rentrer!  
  
Harry et Ginny rougirent pendant que tout le monde dans la salle rirent,sauf Swan qui avait un air mystérieux.  
  
Son père était amoureux...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
voilaaaaaaaa!la chanson appartient a Dany Bédard!(merci Izabel!!)  
  
reviewwwwwwwwww! 


	7. La fuite de Swan

La fuite de Swan  
  
Tout était noir.Il y avait un silence de mort dans la petite maison,sur la colline.Swan ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi,mais elle devait se rendre a l'intérieur.C'était urgent.Elle courut et entra dans la maison,son ancienne maison..Rien n'avait changer sauf.qu'il y avait du sang partout sur les mûres. Elle regarda autour d'elle,la bouche mi-ouverte.  
  
Elle entendit des voix dans la pièce d'à coter.Elle entrouvrit la porte et écouta Voldemort parler.  
  
-Alors,Drago. Tu as fait se que je t'ai demander?  
  
-Oui maître.  
  
-Où est-elle?  
  
Drago se tourna et lança une petite d'au moins 8 ans durement sur le plancher.Elle releva ses yeux avec colère sur Voldemort.  
  
-Bonjour petite.dit Voldie.  
  
La petite fille ne dit rien.  
  
-Te joins tu as nous?  
  
-Jamais!cria la petite fille.  
  
-Bien..alors nous allons te torturer avec le plus grand plaisir.  
  
Il fit signe a Drago de la sortir ce que fit Drago au plus vite.Puis il tourna les yeux vers Swan..  
  
Swan ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle criait ,elle arrêta tout de suite et se leva dans son lit.Elle état pleine de sueur.Ce rêve était réelle ,elle le savait,ses rêves était toujours vrai.  
  
BANG!  
  
La porte s'ouvrit a la volé et Harry et Sirius entrèrent dans la chambre baguette lever.(Sirius habite avec eux)  
  
-Où il est? Cria Sirius .Où il est?Je vais le tuer!!!  
  
-Où est qui?dit Swan.  
  
-Malefoy! Dit Harry  
  
-Pas ici..  
  
Sirius et Harry baisèrent leur baguette.  
  
-Pourquoi tu criait d'abord? Dit Sirius.  
  
Le rêve lui revint en tête.Elle lâcha une exclamation et sauta en bas de son lit.Elle allait courir a l'extérieur de la chambre quand Harry la retourna vers lui,de l'inquiétude plein les yeux.Sirius se raprocha en courant.  
  
-Swan ,qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda Harry.  
  
Elle regardait autour d'elle puis ses yeux vert se posèrent sur son père.  
  
-Papa!Il faut aller l'aider!  
  
-Aider qui?dit Sirius.  
  
-La petite fille!  
  
-Swan,calme toi enfin!De quoi tu parle ?dit Harry.  
  
-J'ai fait un rêve et.  
  
-Ce n'est qu'un rêve.  
  
-Non il était vrai je te jure et.  
  
-SA SUFFIT!cria Harry.  
  
Swan le regarda ,surprise.  
  
-LES RÊVES NE DEVIENNE PAS RÉALITER COMPRIS?  
  
Il la prit douloureusement par les épaules et la secoua.  
  
-CE NE SONT QUE DES RÊVES!MAINTENANT TAIS TOI ET VA TE COUCHER!  
  
Il la lâcha si durement qu'elle tomba par terre.Sirius se dirigea vers Harry,lui prit le bras et sorti de la chambre.Swan resta sur le sol en pleurant.  
  
  
  
Elle avait cru ,pour une fois,que quelqu'un l'aimait pour vrai.Elle avait cru voir en Harry le père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.Elle lui avait fait confiance,lui avait confier son passée.  
  
  
  
Elle avait été heureuse avec lui,et lui l'avait trahi.Ce n'était pas vraiment l'idée qu'il l'avait trahi qui lui faisait mal,ou qu'il ne l'aie probablement jamais aimer,non,sa elle y était habituer.Ce qui lui faisait mal,c'est qu'elle c'est ouverte a lui aussi vite,sans prendre de précaution .Elle avait été naive et surtout faible.Faible. Elle savait promis de ne jamais être faible.  
  
Swan essuya d'un revers de sa manche les larmes qui coulaient encore,elle serra ses dents.Oh,non!Elle ne reviverait pas l'enfer que Malefoy lui avait fait .Jamais!  
  
Elle se leva,prit son baluchon et y mit ses anciens vêtement qu'elle avait conserver ,au cas ou quelque chose que cela arriverait.Elle y lança littéralement ses vêtement,elle ouvrit sa si grande fenêtre et regarda d'un air triste la chambre.Elle avait aimer vivre ici.Mais maintenant elle si sentait prisonnière.Elle jeta un regard déterminer au dehors,il faisait nuit.Elle sortie sa ''Flashlight '' et regarda une dernière fois la chambre puis elle sauta en bas.  
  
***********************  
  
-Mais enfin qu'est ce qui ta pris?demanda Sirius très fâché.  
  
Harry se laissa tomber sur le vieux fauteuil et soupira.  
  
-Sa me rappelait des mauvais souvenirs..  
  
-Lesquels?  
  
-Tu sais ,quand je faisais ses rêves sur Voldemort?  
  
-Ouais.  
  
-Je ne voulais pas qu'elle les aie ,elle aussi.Je me suis fâcher c'est tout.  
  
Sirius lui mit une main apaisante sur l'épaule .  
  
-Ça va, je comprends..Mais tu devrais lui dire sa demain par exemple.  
  
Harry fit signe que oui et ils montèrent se coucher tout les deux.  
  
Aux matin.  
  
Harry était nerveux.Il attendait que Swan se lève pour lui expliquer mais elle n'était toujours pas debout et il était presque midi!  
  
Il marcha jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille et cogna.Il n'y eu aucune réponse.Il frappa de nouveau mais plus fort,la porte s'entrouvrit.  
  
Intrigué il entra,d'habitude elle fermait toujours sa porte.Quand il pénétra dans sa chambre il arrêta de respirer. Le lit n'était même pas défait,son baluchon qui traînait toujours dans un coin avait disparue,la fenêtre grande ouverte.  
  
Elle s'était enfuie.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait? Murmura t-il..  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤5  
  
HAHAHAHAHHA!!!TROP CRUEL HEIN??HHAHHAHAHA!!  
  
REVIEWWW JE VEUT DES REVIEWWWW!!!lol!! 


	8. Douleur

Douleur.  
  
Swan gravit la colline avec les dernières force qui lui restait.Dans un petit cri elle s'écroula par terre.4ours!Sa lui avait pris 4jours pour se rendre jusqu'ici !Elle avait marcher,fait du pouce et marcher,même couru,mais elle y était arriver,elle était revenu dans sa maison d'enfer.  
  
Elle leva la tête et vit la vieille maison dans toue son.horreur.Elle n'avait pas changer d'une miette.Grande et grise, la bâtisse avait maintenant l'air plus sombre qu'avant.Il y avait de la lumière a l'intérieur.  
  
Swan qui avait de l'inquiétude dans les yeux,la changea pour de la détermination.Elle devait aller aider cette petite fille.Personne ne méritait d'être maltraité,elle en savait quelque chose.Elle devait être dans la chambre des tortures.  
  
  
  
Elle se secoua la tête.Ce n'est pas le moment dit penser!Elle rassembla un peu de ses forces et se mit a marcher tout doucement,faisant bien attention a son entourage,attention de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle arriva a la porte d'entrée,l'ouvrit tout doucement.Elle regarda a l'intérieur avec un seul ?il et voyant le champ libre elle entra.Elle entra dans la pièce et une voie la fit sursauter.  
  
-tiens tiens,c'est le maitre qui va être content.  
  
Elle se retourna et Malefoy la surpassait de toute sa grandeur.  
  
-Oups..murmura t-elle.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
-Allez travailler plus vite!cria une vie hystérique.TROUVEZ MOI QUELQUE CHOSE DE POTABLE!!!  
  
Harry faisait les cents pas dans son bureau d'Aurore.Il avait mit son équipe a la recherche de Swan.Au début ,il avait cru qu'elle allait revenir..mais non.Cela faisait 1 semaine qu'elle avait disparu.L'inquiétude le rongeait de partout.Il voulait la retrouver,pour la serrer dans ses bras,pour être sure qu'elle allait rester,pour être sure que rien ne lui avait arriver.Mais il avait ce sentiment en plein milieu de l'estomac qui lui disais qu'elle avait des ennuis,qu'elle avait besoin de lui.  
  
-Harry,dit Sirius.Ils ne pourront pas la trouver,elle na pas de pouvoir magique rappelle toi.Laisse les partirs,il ont besoin de se reposer.  
  
Harry soupira et dit oui de la tête.Il s'assit dans sa chaise travail et se mit la tête entre les mains,les coudes accoter sur ses genou,pendant que son équipe quittait.Comment allait il la retrouver ?Y avait-il au moins une étincelle d'espoir? Il soupira de nouveau.Qu'allait il pouvoir faire?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
BANG!  
  
Swan avait foncer dans les barreaux de nouveau.Ils ne céderaient donc jamais ??Elle soupira de rage et s'assit par terre,elle mit sa tête sur ses genou et les remonta.Elle n'avait rien dans sa cellules.Pas de lit,pas de toilette ,rien!Elle dormait par terre et devait faire attention pour ne pas se blesser encore plus qu'elle l'était. Voldemort ne lui avait pas encore lancer de sortilèges impardonnable mais elle sentait que sa venait.Il savait ,pour l'instant,contenté de la frappé le plus fort qu'il pouvait.Elle soupira de tristesse cette fois. Elle regrettait tellement d'être partie de chez Harry.Mais enfin!Pourquoi avait-elle fait sa????Ses pensé furent interrompue par la porte du cachot qui venait de s'ouvrir.Elle leva les yeux et vit l'homme qui l'emmenait toujours pour se faire donner une bonne volé.Elle se leva et le suivit.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
-Harry,dit Sirius,tu doit avaler quelque chose bon sens!Tu n'as rien manger depuis que Swan est parti!  
  
-J'ai pas faim.dit Harry.Dit Sirius,tu crois que c'est de quoi qu'elle parlait?  
  
-Hein?  
  
-Tu sais dans son rêve.  
  
-Je sais pas mais je pense qu'elle voulait vraiment aider cette petite fille..  
  
Les deux se regardèrent comme si ils avait comprit quelque chose.  
  
-Tu crois que..  
  
-Ouais..HAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
-HARRY!  
  
Mais Harry n'était plus avec Sirius.Il était rendu une vieille maison et se trouvait en arrière de Lord Voldemort. Il se demandait pourquoi il était encore ici.Il savait que c'était un nouveau rêve,alors il se tut.  
  
-Alors?dit Voldemort.  
  
-Ils arrivent maîtres!dit Malefoy,apparemment fou de joie.  
  
Harry entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se retourna vers elle.Un homme entra une jeune fille au cheveux noir était prit sous son bras et se débattait pendant que l'homme riait a pleine dents.Il la lança sur le sol et la jeune fille se mit sur ses pieds tout de suite.Harry poussa une exclamation,c'était Swan!Elle regardait Voldemort avec haine.  
  
-Alors a tu changer d'idée?dit voldemort.  
  
-Vraiment pas!lui dit elle.  
  
-Bien,alors je crois que tu sais ce qui t'attends.  
  
Il leva sa baguette et dit : CRUCIO. Le sort fonça sur elle mais elle ne bougea pas d'une miette.Elle encaissa le coup.C'était l'avantage d'avoir eu Malefoy comme père.Les Crucio ne lui faisait presque plus rien.Mais il ne baissa pas son sort et ne le changea pas.Il le mit seulement plus puissant.  
  
Swan avait une grimace de douleur sur le visage mais elle ne cria pas,ne bougea pas.Elle n'allait pas leur montrer combien sa lui fessait mal!Elle n'allait pas leurs donner ce plaisirs!Mais au bout d'un moment,elle n'en puis plus.Elle se mit a crier comme une folle,le sang lui sortait de partout ,même des yeux.Voldemort augmenta le sort a nouveau.Elle tomba par terre et se mit a faire des convulsions.Harry cria son nom,même si il savait qu'elle ne l'entendait pas,il se précipita a ses cotés.  
  
-Swan!Swan!Je tend va pas Swan!  
  
Voldemort enleva le sort,lui donna un coup de pied au passage et sorti.Harry lui toucha les cheveux affectueusement.  
  
-Swan,bébé.Ne meurt pas,je vais venir te chercher..Je ne te laisserai pas ici.  
  
A sa grande surprise Swan ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec de la douleur dans les yeux.  
  
-P..pa..papa.dit elle.  
  
Il la regarda ébahit.  
  
-Shhhh, ne parle pas.  
  
-J.j'ai peur..  
  
-Je venir t'enlever de cette enfer je te le jure.  
  
Harry commencait disparaître.  
  
-Je te le promets.  
  
Il lui donna un bec sur la joue et disparue complètement.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************voilaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!  
  
Reviews svp!! 


	9. Énigma Vandergone

ÉNIGMA VANDERGONE.  
  
Harry ouvrit ses yeux a la vitesse de la lumière,si vite que Sirius en cria de surprise.Il se redressa et attrapa Sirius par le collet.  
  
-Je sais ou elle est!lui dit-il.  
  
-Qui sa? Dit Sirius qui ne comprenait plus rien.  
  
-Swan!J'ai eu une vision!  
  
-Quoi?Mais sa fait des années que t'en a pas eu!!  
  
-Je sais ,je sais!Mais c'est comme le vélo,ça s'oublie pas!  
  
-Euh.  
  
-Laisse tomber!Appelle Ron et Hermione!On va avoir besoin de leur aides! ***********************************************************  
  
Swan se fit lancer dans sa cellule ou elle resta coucher par terre ,elle n'avait plus de force et son sang n'arrêtait pas de couler.Moins vite ,mais si sa continuait a cette allure,elle allait mourir au bout de son sang justement.  
  
-Papa.murmura t-elle.Faite qu'il tienne sa promesse.  
  
Elle s'assit du mieux qu'elle pu et regarda par la petite fente de la cellule.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
-Tu dit qu'elle est dans une maison de moldue?demanda Hermione.  
  
-Oui,comme un vieux château.dit Harry.  
  
-C'est tu ou il est situer?  
  
-Non..  
  
-Alors je crois que j'ai la solution a ton problème!dit-elle avec un sourire.  
  
Harry releva la tête avec espoir.  
  
-Vraiment?  
  
-Attends moi ici!  
  
Elle se leva et transplana quelque part.  
  
-Croyez vous qu'elle puisse vraiment avoir une solution?demanda Harry.  
  
-Fais confiance a Hermione la Belle petite bollé Harry.dit Ron avec un sourire.  
  
Harry secoua la tête et rie pour la première fois depuis une semaine. *********************************************************************  
  
Swan ouvrit les yeux en entendant quelque ouvrir la porte de sa cellule doucement.Elle s'accroupit en voyant une petite silouhette.  
  
-Qui c'est?dit-elle.  
  
-Chut!Moi fort il vont nous entendre!murmura une toute petite voix qu'elle avait entendue quelque part.  
  
Swan s'avança et vit la petite fille de son rêve se tenir,elle aussi accroupit devant elle.  
  
-Viens avec moi.lui dit-elle.  
  
-Attends!Comment savait tu que j'étais ici?demanda Swan.  
  
La petite fille se tourna vers elle avec un sourire en coin.  
  
-Je t'attendais voyons.  
  
-Tu.quoi?  
  
-Tu me posera les question tout a l'heure!Maintenant il faut sortir d'ici!  
  
Swan suivit la petite fille hors de sa cellule.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hermione revint dans la pièce.  
  
-Voilà!J'ai la personne parfaite pour t'aider Harry!dit elle.Elle arrive dans quelque minute!  
  
POUF!  
  
Ginny Weasley se tenait devant eu un gros cartable a la main.  
  
-Ginny?dit Sirius.  
  
-Et oui!dit Hermione.Ginny est la meilleure personne qui puisse t'aider Harry!  
  
-Quoi?Mais.comment sa?  
  
-Eh,bien.Je suis agente d'immeuble dans le monde moldue!dit Ginny.  
  
Harry lui sourit.  
  
-Mais c'est parfait! Lui dit-il.Tu as tes livres avec toi?  
  
-Ouais!  
  
Elle posa le gros cartable sur la table.  
  
-Tout ce qui reste a faire ses de trouver la maison!dit Ginny et tout les cinq se mirent au travail.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Swan et la petite fille se réfugièrent dans un pièce aparament abandonné.Swan s'adossa au mur et la petite se coucha par terre.  
  
-Dis moi maintenant qui tu es.dit Swan en la regardant.  
  
-Je m'appelle Énigma Vandergone.  
  
-Et pourquoi Voldemort te veut il?Comment savait tu que je serais la?  
  
-Je peut lire l'avenir.  
  
Swan se redressa.  
  
-Ah ouais?  
  
-hum,hum.  
  
-C'est tu si mon père va venir me chercher?  
  
-Je ne peut pas aller voir quelque chose,il m'apparaisse en flash.  
  
-Oh.Et qua tu vu a mon sujet?Après tout,tu sais mon nom pas vrai?  
  
Énigma la regarda avec tristesse.  
  
-Bientôt tu devras faire un choix.  
  
-..C'est tout?  
  
-Un choix très difficile.  
  
-Du genre?  
  
-Je ne peut pas te le dire.  
  
-Oh.  
  
-On doit partir!Ils arrivent!!  
  
Swan et Énigma virent pour ouvrir la porte mais Malefoy était maintenant devant eu.  
  
  
  
*******************************************************  
  
-LA!LA C'EST CELLE LA!cria Harry.  
  
Ginny se précipita a ses coter.  
  
-Ok je sais ou c'est!Prenez ma main on y va!  
  
Tous prenèrent la main de Ginny et ils transplanèrent.  
  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤5  
  
TADAMMMMMMMM!DÉSOLER QUE SA AIT ÉTÉ AUSSI LONG MAIS JE LISAIS UNE SUPER BONNE FIC!UN ENFANT SI PARTICULIER.Si vous voulez la lire elle est dans mes histoire fav.  
  
REVIEWWWWWWWWW!! 


	10. Ne pas montré la peur, gardé l'espoir

Ne pas montrer la peur, mais garder espoir…

-COURS!!!cria Swan.

Énigma passa entre les jambes de Malefoy et lui donna un bon coup de pied dans les fesses.Swan en profita pour sortir.Elle regarda Énigma qui lui fit signe de la suivre et elle l'écouta car Malefoy se relevait déjà.

-Mais enfin,où on va? Demanda Swan en courrant derrière la petite fille.

-Il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose!dit elle.

-Quoi? Mais c'est quoi?

-Si Voldemort mets la main dessus on est tous mort!

-Mais enfin….

Elle arrêta net car Énigma c'était arrêter devant une porte.Elle lui fit signe de se taire et Swan s'approcha.Elles regardèrent dans la porte entre -ouverte  et elles virent trois mange morts qui se tenait a coter de quelque chose de dorée…..

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

POUF!

Tous tombèrent par terre.Harry se releva le plus vite possible et regarda le château qu'il avait vu dans sa vision.Ginny arriva a coter de lui.

-C'est elle?demanda t-elle.

-Ouais…dit il.

Il se tourna vers Hermione et Ron.

-Vous devriez retourner chez vous.dit il.

-Quoi? Dit Hermione.Mais pourquoi?

-Vous êtes les seules a avoir une famille ici,on ne sait pas se qui peut arriver la dedans et je ne veut pas que vos enfant grandissent sans parents,c'est trop horrible.

Hermione vint pour parler mais  Ron  la coupa.

-Il a raison.dit il.Et puis,quand il a cet tête de détermination ,rien ne peut le faire changer d'idée.

Harry lui sourit.

-Je vous aurais Stupéfixer sinon.

Hermione soupira et lui souhaita bonne puis transplana.Ronald se dirigea vers Harry,le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura a l'oreille.

-Ramène ma sœur ok?Et  tout le monde par la même occasion.

-Pas de problème vieux.

Puis ron transplana.

Harry se tourna vers Sirius et Ginny.

-Prêt? Dit il.

-Ouais ! Sa faisait longtemps que j'ai pas été dans une bonne bataille!dit Sirius enthousiasme.

-Ginny?

Elle lui sourit.

-Mais bien sure.

Il hocha la tête et tout trois rentrèrent dans le châteaux,sous la cape d'invisibilité de James Potter.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-C'est quoi sa? Murmura Swan.

-La boule de panorama. 

-Hein?

-Elle donne trois vœux a la personne qui la en sa possession.

-Oh.Et tu la veut pour quoi?

-Il faut la détruire.

-Pourquoi?

-Il y en a 2 boules,une bonne et une mauvaise.Et elle c'est la mauvaise.Si Voldemort l'utilisait je ne veut même plus être de se monde pour voir se qui va  arriver.

-Et bien si tel est ton souhait!dit une voix derrière eux.

Elle se retournèrent a la vitesse de l'éclair et Malefoy se tenait derrière eux.

-Et non!Vous ne m'avez pas fausser compagnie!

Il les prirent par les cheveux,ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et les lança dans la pièce.

-Attacher les!Le maîtres va être tellement heureux de les voir ! Dit-il  au trois hommes a l'intérieur qui eux partirent a rire.

-On est dans de beau draps.dit Énigma.

-Ouais,mais j'ai l'habitude maintenant.répondit Swan.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Ouch!Non mais Sirius c'était mon pied!

-Désoler Ginny!murmura Sirius.

-Et comment on sais ou elle est?demanda Harry.

-Facile.dit Ginny en lui souriant.On suit la foule de mange mort .

Ils avancèrent doucement,faisant le moins de bruit possible.Harry regarda Ginny,et fut surpris de la voir sourire.Quand elle le regarda ,il baissa les yeux et rougit comme un enfant de 13 ans qui aiment une jeune fille.

Ginny sourit.Son petit coup de cœur pour lui n'était pas parti a travers les années.Non ,au contraire,il s'était renforcée,développer.Elle détourna la tête et tout trois stoppèrent.

-Attendez,dit Sirius,je vais aller voir par la fente de la porte.

Il s'approcha et regarda a l'intérieur.Il se tourna vers eu avec un sourire.

-Elle est la!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Swan regarda Voldemort entrer dans la pièce.Elle le regarda quand il la regarda.Elle ne scilla pas quand il passa devant elle.Elle en avait l'habitude,maintenant.Il se tourna vers Énigma.

-Alors.Aller vous faire ce que je vous demande?dit il.

-Non.dit la petite fille 

-Bien!Alors nous allons vous en persuader!

Énigma leva la tête.Qu'allait-il faire?Il fit signe a ses mange morts.Il prit Swan et la leva ,puis la plaça devant Énigma.

-Crucio ! dit il.

Swan cria.Douleur. Elle ne sentait que de la douleur. Elle s'écroula par terre,Elle n'entendit pas Énigma leurs crier d'arrêter,elle ne vit pas son père défoncer la porte en furie.Tout se qu'elle s'avait c'est quelle avait mal tellement mal….

*****__

_Swan ouvrit les et deux yeux bleu lever vers elle.Elle essaya de voir qui c'était mais sa vision était encore embrouillé.La personne lui toucha le visage tout doucement,et lui sourit._

_-Bonjour mon ange.dit la voix doucement._

_La voix était pleine d'amour et Swan la reconnu tout de suite._

_-Maman ?dit elle._

********

Énigma  se lança a plat ventre et se dirigea vers Swan ,qui c'était écrouler par terre.L'avenir l'avait trompé.Rien de tout cela n'était censé arriver. Elle aurait du être morte,mais non ,elle était toujours vivante,et c'était Swan qui était en train de mourir.

Elle secoua Swan.

-Swan??dit elle.Swan réveille toi!

************

_-Oui ,c'est moi._

_-Tu as changé._

_-Et oui,je suis la vieille moi,maintenant que je ne suis plus sous l'emprise de Drago._

_Swan regarda sa mère,et posa la question la l'avait hanté pendant tant d'année._

_-Maman,as-tu cessé de m'aimer?_

_-Non,ma belle grande fille,jamais.Je n'étais tout simplement plus en contrôle de mon corps.Mais je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer._

_-Est-ce que je suis morte?_

_-Tu dois en faire le choix._

_Swan ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais sa mère la coupa._

_-Avant que tu me donne la réponse je veut te présenter 2 personne donc  Harry  n'a aucun souvenir._

******

Énigma regarda le visage de Swan.Elle n'était pas morte,elle était entre le monde des mort et des vivants.Quelqu'un l'avait arrêter sur le chemin qui mène a la mort.

Faite qu'ils la fassent changer d'idée!Faites qu'elle revienne!!pensa t-elle en se penchant pour éviter un sort.

**********

_-Grand-mère? Grand-père? Dit Swan émerveiller._

_-Bonjour ,Swan.dit une belle femme au cheveux roux._

_-Vous êtes Lily pas vrai?_

_-Oui.Et lui c'est James._

_-Salut!dit un grand homme au cheveux noir en bataille avec des lunettes ronde._

_-On dirait mon père!dit Swan.Je savait que vous vous ressemblier mais.._

_-Swan.la coupa James.Tu doit repartir._

_-Mais pourquoi ?Je me sens tellement bien ici! Je n'ai pas mal!Et puis sa doit être mon heure puis-ce que je suis ici!_

_-Ton heure  sera venu seulement si tu le veut.dit Lily.Pourquoi ne veut tu pas retourner chez les vivants?_

_-Personne ne m'aime la bas…._

_-hA non? Fit James. Et Harry?Et Sirius?Et Remus? Dumbledore? Énigma?et tout les autres? Ils sont quoi eux ?Tu crois qu'il te déteste?_

_-J…papa ma promis qu'il viendrait me chercher et il n'ais pas venu…_

_Une larme coula sur sa joue,sa seule et unique._

_*******_

Harry se jeta au coter d'Énigma.

-Est-ce qu'elle est vivante ?demanda t-il.

-Oui ,monsieur Potter.dit elle.

-Comment c'est tu mon nom?

-Je connais plein de choses.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'elle a?

-Elle est entre le monde des vivant et des morts.

-Quoi?Qu'est ce qu'elle fait la?

-Son choix.

****************

_-Regarde dans la boule.dit sa mère._

_Elle vit Sirius et Ginny se battre.Vit son père empêcher un mange mort de toucher a son corps inerte.Vit Énigma lui crier de revenir.Sa mère se pencha vers elle et lui mit la main sur l'épaule._

_-Croit tu vraiment qu'il te déteste? C'est gens qui se battent pour toi?_

_-Non._

_-Alors?_

_-Mais les mange mort sont trop nombreux.Il n'y a plus d'espoir!_

_-Cherche dans ton cœur et si il t'en reste,l'espoir te répondra.Dit James_

_*******************_

Swan ouvrit ses yeux et Énigma lui sourit.

-Tu as trouver l'espoir!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

VOILA!!!!!!!!!je ne pleut lus aller la semaine sur l'ordii!!!mais je vais quand même essayer!

REVIEWWWWWW!!


	11. Bring me to life

Bring me to life.  
  
Swan ce releva avec l'aide d'Énigma.Énigma avait un sourire sur le visage,comme si maintenant elle était sure de l'avenir,de ce qui allait se passer.Swan regarda autour d'elle.Tous se battait,son père,Sirius,Ginny et plein d'autre.  
  
Combien de temps c'était-il écouler depuis sa supposer mort?Elle n'en avait aucune idée.Que devait-elle faire maintenant?Elle était revenu bravo!Mais pour faire quoi?? Si son heure était arriver,il l'aurait laisser passer,mais non,il a fallut qu'elle revienne et sauve le monde!Mais elle ne savait juste pas comment!!!!  
  
-ATTENTION!cria Énigma .  
  
Swan vit un sort se jeter sur elle.Ensuite elle sentit une pression sur son corps et elle vit le sort aller fracasser le sol,un peu plus loin d'elle.Elle releva les yeux et vit son père,la protégeant de son corps,sur elle.  
  
-Papa!dit-elle en souriant a pleine dents.  
  
Il releva la tête et fit le même sourire.  
  
-Alors,sa va mieux?dit il.  
  
-Ouais!dit-elle.  
  
-Heureux de te revoir parmi nous!Mais fait attention a toi,je ne serais pas toujours la pour protéger tes arrières.dit il en finissant avec un sourire,ensuite il reprit la bataille qu'il avait laisser derrière.  
  
Elle le regarda ,lui qui la connaissait si bien depuis pourtant peu de temps.Elle lui devait tout et pourtant il ne lui demandait rien,sauf de l'appeler papa et le considérer comme tel.Elle le considérait comme son père,pas seulement parce qu'il l'était vraiment ,non,parce qu'elle l'ai ait de tout son c?ur,même après la querelle,parce qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal et qu'il l'aimait lui aussi.Parce que lui,avait décider a trouver son secret ,alors que temps d'autre avait arrêter a mi-chemin au sans foutait carrément,et parce qu'il pouvait lire en elle ..  
  
How can you see into my eyes,like open doors? Leading you down into my core. Where I've become so numb. Without a soul, My spirit sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and leed it back home.  
  
Elle regarda de nouveau autour de la salle et vit plein de gens qu'elle aimait se battre pour la liberté ,quoi avait disparu il y avait tant d'année.Elle voulait tellement que se bon calme reviennent,mais elle ne savait tout simplement pas comment.  
  
Détruit la boule.  
  
Lui murmura sa mère dans l'oreille.Son regard tomba sur cette boule infame.Cette boule qui avait détruit tant de famille,seulement parce que Voldemort la voulait.Oui elle allait la détruire,elle sentit une main sur son épaule et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Énigma.  
  
-Alors je t'aiderai.lui dit-elle.  
  
Swan lui sourit en reconnaissance.Elle ne la connaissait pas beaucoup,ni depuis longtemps d'ailleurs,mais elle lui faisait confiance.Elles entendirent un cri et elles se retournèrent.Plus personne ne se battaient a présent, Ginny était entre les mains de Voldemort.  
  
Wake me up inside, Call my name and save me from the dark Bid my blood to run Before I come undone Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Pas Ginny ,non.Elle était la seule chose qui pouvait rendre son père heureux,si il lui arrivait quelque chose.Et puis elle l'aimait bien Ginny.Elles n'allaient pas la laisser mourir..  
  
Now that I know what I'm without You can just leave me Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life.  
  
Elle fit un signe a Énigma de la tête et elle se dirigèrent lentement vers la boule,sans que personne ne sans apercoivent.Voldemort parlaient au autre mais elle n'entendait rien.Elle se concentrait sur la boule.  
  
Wake me up inside, Call my name and save me from the dark Bid my blood to run Before I come undone Save me from the nothing I've become Bring me to life  
  
Elle réussi a la prendre et doucement la glissa par terre,elle murmura tout bas :  
  
-Je souhaite que Voldemort disparaisse a jamais.  
  
La boule se mit a faire une lumière dorée et elle ne pouvait plus enlever ses mains de dessus ,elle senti son esprit partir et elle se mit a crier.  
  
-SWAN NON !entendit -elle Énigma crier,mais se fut tout.  
  
Frozen inside,without your touch,without your love darling Only you are the life among the dead  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems Got to open my eyes to everything Without a tough,without a voice,without a tough Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit les silouhette de sa mères et ses grand- parents,qui lui souriait.  
  
-Je suis morte c'est sa ?dit-elle.  
  
-Non,dit Lily.Mais tu a réussi.  
  
-Réussi quoi ?  
  
-Ta destiné,répondit James.Tu a vaincu Voldemort.  
  
-Vraiment ?  
  
-Oui,dit sa mère,et maintenant retourne chez toi,cela fait plus d'un mois que tu a perdu connaissance et..tu vas être grande s?ur.  
  
-Q.Papa et Ginny vont avoir un bébé ?dit elle avec un sourire.  
  
-Oui,maintenant part !  
  
Elle referma ses yeux et parti un deuxième fois vers le monde des mortels.  
  
Don't let me die here There must be something more Bring me to life.  
  
Fin!  
  
Merci a tous ceux qui mon reviewer!mais svp,reviewer le dernier chapitre car, je nen ai jamais souvent,merci  
  
REVIEWWWWWWW  
  
Dragon tears 


End file.
